


Incomparable

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Longing, Other, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Slingby doesn't <i>fumble</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomparable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

Eric can’t make sense of anything lately, and tonight’s girl gives a funny look when he fumbles at her buttons like he’s no clue what he’s doing. 

Eric Slingby doesn’t _fumble._

It should be easy enough with his eyes shut to a warm body in the dark, soft hair twined in his fingers _(this could be_ anyone _, this could be—_ ); but Eric blocks that thought just as he blocks their earlier conversation from his mind, words dodged, _the number of souls just doesn’t match—_

Hints of wine linger on her tongue; Eric wonders how Alan might taste.


End file.
